


Drink a little Drink with Me

by Lesserknownhero



Series: Come Fly with Me (Modern Airport AUs) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Clint is a Disaster, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony is overwhelming, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky needs coffee and isn't getting it.<br/>Steve doesn't have his shit together.<br/>Their 4 hour flight from California to New York together may prove to be a problem.</p><p>Meet-ugly with a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink a little Drink with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [一起喝杯咖啡吧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746324) by [abbabccd05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05)



The tiny blonde took forever to pay for his coffee. The line at Starbucks was growing by the minute, tired travelers stared blearily ahead as they waited their turn, some waited more patiently than others.

Bucky watched as the kid stood at the counter frantically patting the pockets of his worn jeans pulling out change and spreading it out on the counter. Bucky hitched his carry on bag up higher on his left shoulder and tucked his phone between his right shoulder and his ear.

  
“Shouldn’t you be boarding soon,” Natasha asked him, “I thought your flight was for 8 am.”

  
“It Is,” Bucky said tiredly, “I am just trying to get a cup of coffee. Some people don’t have their shit together so it’s proving to be more of a hassle than I initially thought.”

  
Bucky’s voice carried. He knew it did just like he knew the moment the kid heard him complaining. Those thin shoulders curled in sharply and the back of his ears grew red in embarrassment. Before he could react further an announcement rang out over the PA system.

  
“Flight 627 Los Angeles to New York is now boarding at gate 14.”

  
Panic bloomed across the man’s face. He quickly apologized to the barista, abandoning his coffee and the change on the counter as he snatched up his backpack and ran for the gate.

Bucky watched the little guy go as he said goodbye to Natasha. Finally it was his turn to step up and order his drink. He took out a ten from his wallet and began to order.

  
“Morning. I would like-”

  
“Final Call for Flight 627 Los Angeles to New York now boarding at gate 14”.

  
Bucky risked a glance at the ticket in his left hand. That was his flight.

  
“Shit!” he yelled.

  
Slapping the ten on the counter, he snagged the short guy’s abandoned coffee off the counter and ran for his plane.

The barista was shouting at him about his change but he didn’t slow to listen. If he missed his flight, he’d miss the pitch meeting Stark Industries had with SHIELD and then Natasha would make good on her threats to kill him in his sleep. Natasha may have been his best friend but she wasn’t one for idle threats.

  
The dark haired woman at the gate looked at him with an amused smirk on her face. Her gum snapping loudly as she reached out for his ticket.

  
“Hey handsome,” she said checking his credentials, “ Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

  
She gave him a blatant up and down perusal taking in his disheveled suit and run blown hair. Bucky hated sloppy dressing but running top speed across a crowded airport to make his flight had blown all his vanity out of the water. It had also stolen what little had remained of his good mood. Still, the pretty brunette was smiling at him as she handed back his ticket and signaled to the other airline worker to let him board.

  
“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she told him, “We were just closing up.”

  
Relief flooded Bucky making his knees slightly weak. He adjusted his grip on his bag and drudged up his best charming smile.

  
“Thank you,” he said stealing a glance at her nametag, “Darcy. Have a great day.”

  
She smiled even wider and winked at him as he boarded the plane. Everyone was already in their seats and buckled in as he made his way down the aisle.

Dozens of pairs of eyes followed his every move as he slunk to his seat. Embarrassment heated his cheeks and reignited his irritation for the little punk who had taken so long at Starbucks. Now he was making the flight late and getting dirty looks from strangers.

  
“Damn it.” he whispered to himself.

  
Public transportation was already pretty high on his shit list on a regular day. The crowds, the noise, the smells, weird stares at his prosthetic from strangers, it all combined to make his hackles rise.

Now Bucky was seriously considering banning flying from his future indefinitely. Sitting in the window seat beside the only empty chair on the plane was the tiny blonde.

  
“You,” Bucky said before he knew he intended to speak, “This is all your fault.”

  
“Will you sit the hell down,” the smaller man said without looking at him, “We’re waiting to take off because you’re standing there like a jackass.”

  
The flush in Bucky’s face spread to his neck. Physical displays of anger on an airplane were a great way to meet homeland security.

  
You don’t want to get arrested. Airport jail is not a good look. He reminded himself.

  
Bucky took a deep, calming breath and stowed his bag quickly before plopping gracelessly into his seat.

  
“I’m the jackass?” He whispered furiously, “You’re the idiot who couldn’t handle buying a cup of coffee without making everyone else late.”

  
Steve flinched at Bucky’s words his eyes never leaving the window he was pressed against.

  
“Asshole.” Steve whispered.

  
“Fuck you.” Bucky whispered back.

  
The two men sat in silence as the plane took off. People had stopped staring once he had sat down and it helped Bucky relax. He’d get back to Brooklyn on time and Natasha’s wrath would be avoided.

Feeling more at ease he took stock of himself. He needed to fix his hair and straighten his tie.

Looking down he realized he was still mindlessly carrying the mystery cup of coffee that he paid twice the price for in his right hand. With an internal shrug he took a small sip. Hot and creamy with a hint of caramel. Not the usual black with sugar he would’ve ordered.

Setting the drink on the tray table he raked his fingers through his hair pushing the stray locks behind his ear. Next came the tie, after two attempts to fix it with no luck, Bucky pulled the thing off and tucked it into his carry-on then unbuttoned the top button of his shirt so he could breathe easier.

  
Beside him the other man had curled up in his seat with his knees under his chin. His golden hair had fallen forward across his forehead hiding his face from Bucky’s stare. Weirdly Bucky’s fingers itched to push the lock of hair back so he could get a better look at that gorgeous profile.

  
“What are you staring at?” Steve asked his voice rough, “I’m sorry alright? I thought I had enough money but-”

  
Steve seemed to realize that he didn’t owe Bucky an explanation and stopped abruptly. His face bloomed into a blush to rival the one Bucky had been sporting moments before. Bucky felt his anger melting into shame at the wounded sound of his seat mate’s voice.

  
“It’s just fucking coffee” Bucky chided himself silently.

  
“I’m sorry too.” Bucky said softly, “Mornings aren’t great for me. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

  
Steve nodded his head but didn’t move from his tightly curled position.

  
“Wanna split it?” Bucky asked holding out the cup near Steve’s face.

  
“What?”

  
“I got your coffee instead of my usual order. It’s a bit sweet for me but I need the caffeine and I figure you probably do too. We could share it.”

  
Steve turned his head and stared at the handsome stranger beside him in confusion. One minute the guy was hissing expletives in his ear and then he’s offering to share his coffee. It didn’t make sense.

Steve took in the expensive suit the brunet was wearing and the shine to his long, dark hair. He was good looking, really good looking and rich. Steve knew he looked like a beggar in comparison with his ripped jeans and faded hoodie. The guy probably felt sorry for him. Pride straightened Steve’s thin frame and he met those grey blue eyes with his own.

  
“You don’t have to do that.” Steve said finally, “I don’t need anyone’s charity.”

  
Bucky sighed heavily and gestured for the flight attendant.

  
“Look buddy, just let me apologize for being a dick earlier.”

  
Steve stared at Bucky for a moment before he gave in an shrugged. He was hungry, exhausted and broke. A little kindness from a hot stranger wouldn’t kill him.

  
A beat up looking flight attendant came over. His nametag said Clint and he had a large bandage across the bridge of his nose with a smaller one over his left eyebrow, his right eye was starting to look a little bruised. Steve and Bucky exchanged worried looks with one another before returning their attention to the blonde man in front of them.

  
“You okay man?” Steve asked.

  
“Wha-” Clint said as he rubbed his eye then flinched, “Oh. Yeah I’m alright. Just had a bit of a run in with the overhead compartment. It’s all good.”

  
“You sure pal?” Bucky asked, “That looks like it hurts.”

  
Clint raised his right hand to run it through his hair but thought better of it when he remembered his two taped fingers. With a shrug and a smile he leaned against his cart and regarded the two seated men.

  
“What can I do for ya fellas?” he asked.  
“An empty coffee cup if you’ve got one and one of those double chocolate muffins please.” Bucky said.

  
Clint handed Bucky the muffin and reached for one of the styrofoam cups from his stack. He managed to get one free but the rest tumbled to the floor as he did so.

  
“Aww, cups.” Clint said dejectedly.

  
Steve stifled a chuckle behind his sleeve and Bucky shot him an amused look. After handing their second cup to Steve, Bucky leaned over to help Clint clean up the mess. The tower of cups fell twice more before Clint was able to secure it using both hands and his chin.

  
“You got it?” Bucky asked when all the cups were restrained.

  
“I got it. I got it.” Clint said smiling.

  
“You sure?”

  
“Yup. Enjoy the rest of your flight.”

  
Steve was pink with suppressed laughter as Bucky turned to face him. A moment later there was a small crashing sound followed by a tired sigh.

  
“Aww, napkins...no.”

  
Steve began laughing in earnest, his small shoulders shaking with the force of it. Bucky looked over the back of his seat to see Clint a few rows away staring at a pile of napkins littering the floor like confetti. Turning back around, Bucky faced his seat mate who was wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

  
“That guy is a walking disaster.” Bucky said.

  
“Is it safe to have him on a plane?” Steve wheezed out.

  
“Probably not.Though at least he isn’t our pilot.”

  
“Thank God.”

  
Bucky made short work of splitting the coffee between two cups. Steve tore open the plastic wrapper and split the muffin down the middle. In a matter of moments their little impromptu breakfast was spread out on the tray table before them.

  
“I’m Steve,” the blonde said, “Steve Rogers.”

  
He held out his slender hand for a handshake, his blue eyes still shining with laughter. Bucky shook his hand with his right. Not comfortable enough yet to lead with the left.

  
“Bucky Barnes.”

  
Pleasantries out of the way the two men set in on their meager meal both of them. They ate quickly in silence. Steve smiled at the influx of sugar. Despite the fact that the coffee was no longer as hot as he would like, he was thankful that Bucky had shared with him and told him as much.

  
“No problem. So where ya from?” the brunet asked.

  
Steve licked the chocolate crumbs from his fingertips and Bucky found himself transfixed on the sight. The younger man was oblivious as he finished eating before answering.

  
“Brooklyn. I was in California going to art school.”

  
“Was? All finished?”

  
“In a way.”

  
In reality Steve had quit art school when his mom died. Without her encouragement and the help of the money she had been giving him he couldn’t afford to live on the west coast anymore. Shame and anger boiled in his stomach curdling the sweets he had just ingested. Clenching his jaw against rising tears, Steve forced a smile.

  
“How about you?” he asked.

  
His voice was rough from the unshed tears and Bucky looked like he wanted to push but he didn’t.

  
“I’m from Brooklyn too. Though I’m living in Manhattan these days to be closer to work.”

  
Steve wrinkled his nose in mock disgust and Bucky laughed.

  
“Yeah I know. It’s not ideal but when you work for Tony Stark, sacrifices have to be made.”

  
Steve’s eyes widened at the mention of Stark. Everyone knew about the Billionaire, philanthropist, former playboy and Steve couldn’t fight being impressed.

  
“You work for Tony Stark?”

  
“Yup. Part of the R&D department working on his prosthesis program.”

  
Bucky lifted his left hand and wiggled the fingers in a little wave for Steve to see. The look of awe grew on Steve’s face and he unconsciously reached out to touch Bucky’s hand with his own.

Their hands met halfway with Steve cradling the large metal one in both of his. Bucky wiggled the fingers again and Steve tore his eyes away from the gleaming metal to look at Bucky from beneath his long lashes. With those gorgeous eyes on him, the plane felt warmer all of the sudden and Bucky tried not to squirm in his seat.

  
“Whaddaya think?” Bucky asked trying for a light tone.

  
“It’s beautiful,” Steve said reverently, “Is it just your hand?”

  
“Nuh uh. The whole left arm actually.”

  
“Can I see?”

  
Normally Bucky would balk at exposing himself that much in a public space but something about Steve’s tone and that hot blue stare made him feel like they were the only two in the room.

Shrugging out of his suit jacket and vest Bucky tried to think of how much of himself it would be decent to show. Steve helped by reaching over and rolling up the shirt sleeve to the elbow exposing his forearm.

  
“Wow.” Steve said softly.

  
Steve reached into his worn out backpack and retrieved his sketchbook and pencils. Holding them up for Bucky to see.

  
“Do you mind if I sketch you a bit?” Steve asked.

  
“Do I have to sit still or can I work on my tablet?”

  
“That should be fine. Just face me as much as you can please.”

  
Bucky turned in his chair as much as he comfortably could before starting up his tablet to check his email. He was tempted to watch the other man work but found that his eyes kept straying to Steve’s mouth and the way he chewed his lip as he drew. It was maddening. Email was much safer.

  
“I feel like that chick in Titanic.” Bucky said after a while.

  
Steve smiled but didn’t look up from his book.

  
“You watched Titanic?” he asked.

  
“Come on man, everyone has seen Titanic.”

  
Another chunk of time passed as Steve kept working on his sketch and Bucky studied the way those slender fingers held the pencil.

  
“True.” Steve finally said.

  
“Then you get what I’m referencing. This feels very similar.”

  
“You still have all your clothes on.” Steve stated.

  
“More's the pity.”

  
Steve sat up then, his eyebrows nearly at his hairline. It had been a while since he had flirted with anyone and never with someone as good looking as Bucky was.

The brunet smiled suggestively and Steve licked his lips. His hair was mussed from running his fingers through it as he worked. Bucky put on a good front, flirting and laying on the charm but inside he was feeling a little overwhelmed. The man in front of him was beautiful, beautiful and talented.

The sketch was complete and Steve shyly turned his sketchbook around to let Bucky see. It was incredible. Bucky stared at his likeness in awe for a moment before regarding Steve.

  
“This is amazing. How did you do this so fast?”

  
“It’s a little rough, your hair is tricky and I am not quite as confident about some of the-”

  
“Will you stop it? This looks like a photograph. You’re really talented Steve. I mean it. You should be doing this professionally.”

  
Steve sighed. It was his dream to draw full time but with his medical bills and dropping out of school he couldn’t see it happening any time soon. He shook his head, his eyes on his lap.

  
“No I can't. It’s just a hobby really.”

  
Bucky frowned and tapped his fingers against his lips in thought before smiling suddenly and scooping up his Starktab from the tray table.

  
“Can I take a picture of this?” he asked gesturing at the sketch.

  
Bucky held up his tablet and Steve nodded watching as the other man captured the sketch from a couple different angles with his tablet. Pictures done, Bucky quickly tapped out an email to Tony.

  
Tony-  
Are you still looking for artists for the Art Department? Met a guy on my flight who may be what you’re looking for. Take a look at the attached sketch and let me know what you think.  
-B.

  
In typical Tony fashion he replied instantly and hilariously.

Buckster-  
Is this guy for real? This is sketch is great. Did he do it today? How long did it take? Why are you so undressed?Is he attractive? Aren’t you flying commercial? Sex on a plane is fun but you may want to reconsider with that many witnesses. Or not. I don’t know your preferences on exhibitionism.

Also why is he sketching you if you’re in the middle of something more interesting? Does he do graphic design or just sketches? I need logos, mock ups of prosthetic designs, the works.

Additionally I need new art for the west coast office. Does he do commissions? What are his rates? Set up a meeting.  
-Tony

Bucky read the email twice and sighed, rubbing his eyes with his right hand. Steve watched him curiously.

  
“Steve, my boss is interested in meeting you to discuss some potential future work. Would you be willing-”

  
“Your boss Tony Stark?”

  
“Yeah, Tony liked your sketch and was wondering if you might be interested in a job.”

  
Steve’s heart skipped a beat and then sped up. A job with Tony Stark could be huge but before he could get too excited familiar doubts settled in. He didn’t have a degree and Tony Stark was used to working with professionals at the top of their fields.

What if he wasn’t good enough? All Mr. Stark had seen was a quick sketch. Would the CEO laugh at him? Did he even own anything nice enough to wear to meet a billionaire? As his panic grew the thoughts grew louder like thousands of bees buzzing in his brain.

Bucky seemed to notice Steve’s distress and scooted closer.

  
“I-I’m not like a professional or anything,” Steve said quietly, “I don’t have much of a portfolio.”

  
Steve was looking down at his lap again his fingers twisting in his lap. Bucky reached across and squeezed Steve’s shoulder in reassurance.

  
“Tony doesn’t care about stuff like that. Just meet him, no pressure if you’re not interested.”

  
It seemed too good to be true and Steve told Bucky as much. Bucky smiled and gave Steve’s shoulder another squeeze.

  
“It is true that Tony is a little larger than life but he values hard work more than pedigree. He’ll give you a fair chance based on what you can do and Steve you’re really talented. He wouldn’t ask for a meeting unless he was serious.”

  
Steve took a deep breath and met Bucky’s gaze with his own. After a beat of smiling at one another, Steve nodded.

  
“Okay. I’d like to meet him.”

  
“Good. I’ll set something up.”

  
“Thanks Bucky. I really appreciate it.”

  
Before Bucky could say anything further the pilot announced their arrival at JFK. Both men scrambled to get buckled in their seats and clean up their areas as the plane made its descent.

Exiting the plane, together they chatted about less serious things like where to get the best pizza in Brooklyn. The discussion bloomed into a playful argument that was broken up by the exuberant shouting of Mr.Tony Stark himself who was standing inside the receiving area alongside Happy his driver.

  
“Buck! Buckaroo! Get over here I don’t have all day.”

  
Bucky looked at his boss in surprise. Tony never came to get him from the airport.  
That’s what assistants and drivers are for. I am far too busy and I am not your mother. Tony often said.

 “Tony. What are you doing here?”

  
Tony pulled off his sunglasses and gave Bucky an exasperated look.

  
“The meeting,” Tony said as if it were obvious, “Is this the guy?”

  
Tony pushed past Bucky and pulled his hand out of his suit pocket to shake Steve’s. The smaller man stood in shock as Tony approached. His backpack dangling from his fingers.

  
“Tony Stark. Good to meet you Mr.-”

  
Being spoken to directly snapped Steve out of his haze and he reached forward to meet Tony halfway.

  
“Rogers sir. Steve Rogers.”

  
“Good to meet you. Don’t call me sir. Tony is fine. Happy, help Barnes collect his bags please. Steve and I are going to grab coffee and chat.”

  
Tony threw his arm around Steve’s shoulders and led him across the way to the closest coffee shop. The blonde went along with Tony only pausing to throw a confused look over his shoulder to Bucky who shrugged.

  
Tony ordered the largest coffee he could and paid for his and Steve’s drinks with a hundred, tipping the pretty girl behind the counter with the change.

  
Sitting at a corner table Steve tried to remain calm as Tony flipped through his sketchbook, while keeping up a running commentary on what he saw.

When he finally reached the end he shut the book with a decisive snap and handed it back to Steve. He was smiling, though Steve couldn’t tell if it reached his eyes because he had his sunglasses on again.

  
“You want a job Rogers?”

  
“Just like that?”

  
“Sure. You’ve got talent and Bucky seems to like you. You do good art and I need art for a variety of different projects,so it’s mutually beneficial. You’d be part of a team of people working on said projects and I would need you to start soon. That work for you?”

  
“Yeah. Yes, sir. That would be great.”

  
“Fantastic but you really gotta stop calling me sir. Seriously.”

  
He pushed his sunglasses up and gave Steve a pointed look. The smaller man nodded. Satisfied, Tony hid his eyes again and took a long pull off his drink.

  
“Come by the offices tomorrow morning. I am sure there is some tedious paperwork for you to fill out.”

  
Tony stood up and extended his hand to Steve again and Steve stood to shake it.

  
“Now if you’ll excuse me,” Tony said making his way out of the shop, “I have to be going. Things to buy, world to shape in my image, yadda yadda yadda.”

  
Steve laughed and started following Tony out of the shop only to pull up short.

  
“Hey Tony,” Steve called, “How does Bucky take his coffee?”

  
Tony stopped and thought for a moment.

  
“Black. Extra sugar.” he finally said looking surprised at himself.

  
“Thanks.”

  
Tony nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Steve went back to the counter and ordered for Bucky as quickly as he could. He barely caught up to the brunet before he left, thrusting the cup into the taller man’s hands.

  
“Figured I owe you a cup.” Steve said smiling shyly.

  
“Thanks pal. You didn’t have to do that.”

  
“I wanted to. Thanks to you I now have a job working for Tony Stark.”

  
Bucky grinned and pulled Steve into a one armed hug.

  
“That’s great! I guess I’ll be seeing you around.”

  
“Yeah you will.” Steve said giving Bucky a frank up and down perusal.

  
“But I gotta go,” he continued, “my friend Sam is picking me up. I’ll talk to you later Bucky.”

  
Steve gave Bucky one last smile and walked away leaving the brunette standing alone watching him go. Tony walked up beside him and slapped him on the back.

  
“Come on Barnes. I don’t like to be kept waiting. You can sext him later when you’re off the clock.”

  
Bucky coughed on the large sip he had just taken. The hot coffee burning his throat.

  
“What are you talking about?!” he asked Tony his face heating up, “I don’t even have his number.”

  
“Sure you do.”

  
Tony took the cup from Bucky’s hand and turned it around. There was a phone number and a short message.

  
Call me  
xxSteve

  
Bucky stared at the cup, a pleased smile on his lips. Tony sighed heavily and began walking away only to stop when he noticed Bucky wasn’t following.

  
“Barnes!”

  
“Yeah. Sorry. I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Fandom!  
> Here is another entry in my little Airport AU. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one. It is a bit longer than the last two. All the errors are my own, if you find any please let me know and I will fix them.
> 
> I own no one. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero).


End file.
